Home-Shots
by ZARROWCHAN
Summary: A wonderful series of wonderful one and only one-shots revolving around our two favorite characters. As I like to say, Feel the Lithium Tellurium.


**HAH BLAH BLEH BLOOH. My sister is listening to Feel the Light and I'm tearing up - HOLY CRAH HERE THEY COME IM GOING TO ELECTROCUTE MYSELF GAH! OH MY GOD ITS SHOWING MOMENTS IN THE MOVIE. Someone kill me before I die. THAT WAS AT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOLY CRAAAAH MY SISTER IS CRYING NOW AND THEY HUGGED SHE CRIED MUSIC IS SAD**

 **Sorry about that, I wrote this at the wrong time, huh? Anyway, THIS IS MOSTLY FOR YOU NYCTRA I spelled it right I think. So I decided to do a bunch of one-shots (I've always wanted to) which is pretty classic but still sooper fun. I decided to write this AN because this'll be FUN PEOPLE. I TAKE SUGGESTIONS TOO!**

 **So I figured (I'm only 70% of the way in the book The True Meaning of Smekday) and da peep JLo (Let's just write it like that for now) can't really read English I THINK BUT IM STILL PRETTY SURE - So let's just say that Oh can't read either for this one-shot. And another thing. You'll see.**

 **PS - I couldn't tell if I should've written "the" or 'the' ... You'll see too. Writing skills XD . . .**

* * *

It was that lousy time of day again. Every individual kid who'd ever went to school knew just what it was, and they all faced it at least once in their lifetimes. Homework time.

When school had resumed and Tip had brought back what felt like fifty pounds of dead trees, (also known as paper), she had to explain to a curious Oh just what was going on that took away at least an hour of doing anything. All it took was a sigh mixed with a glum look to get him to understand. Apparently the Boov had something like homework back when they ruled their own planet. Tip was a little afraid to ask what exactly the homework was, considering how different the two species really were.

This time, at the end of the nightmare-ish day in school, what the teachers presented to her for homework was a one page book report that Tip had to write and turn in by the next day. She could only thank that she herself didn't have to present it to the class. Now _that_ , would be a full on nightmare. School and the social life with human beings her age just wasn't really her thing.

Attempting to focus, she grabbed her pencil, wrote her full name out in the top corner, and began with the word "the" before her door was slammed open (if slamming a door open is even possible) with a deafening _BANG._

Tip didn't even have to look up to figure out who it was. A familiar Boovish voice greeted her and began rambling on and on about the most random of things.

Not that Oh bothered her or anything, but homework time _did_ require some concentration and mental focus. The rambling of her friend wasn't helping in the least.

Oh peered over Tips shoulder, then sat down beside her in another chair at the antique desk which was her working space. He gave a quick laugh and started to explain some random thing yet again. Well, it wasn't _that_ random. "I do not see the point of this _homework._ You say the teachingspersons teach you for seven of the hours of your day. Then you say they tells you to join a - "

Gratuity finished the sentence for him. "Stupid club or play some sport. For like, an extra three hours of the day." Oh nodded in response.

"Right. So then based on all of that, you come back to home at around the time of, say, six o'clock post meridiem and work on this homework for at least one full hour. Remember the time when it was three? That was not fun."

Tip shook her head in consensus, and added on, trying to write at the same time she spoke. "Then they tell us to eat full meals, get enough sleep while waking up like _super_ early. It's all blah blah _blah._ " She emphasized the last blah notably and got back to work. Oh watched from the corner of her vision.

The funny thing was that out of all the adventures and journeys the two had together, Tip hadn't known an important thing about her friend, and that was that he couldn't read English. At all. Only try to pronounce letters to form them into what he seemingly thought was English. So, it surprised the girl a bit when he had tried to pronounce what she was scribbling down. Instead of 'The,' it came out more like - "Fuhhllllaaaanehh"

Tip stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost. " _What?_ "

Oh pointed to the word 'The' and tried again. "Fuhlaneh." Gratuity looked down at the word, then back up at the Boov, who beamed with confidence.

"The?" A rapid yellow color flashed quickly from his face, and he nodded while looking about the room. Almost embarrassed.

"Yes," Oh said abruptly, "that is what I was meaning. It was what I had said." Tip snorted and held in a laugh. With the last sentence stated, his skin turned a faint green.

" _Fuhlaneh?_ You never said _th_ e." This time she snickered a bit and asked in a playful tone, "Can you not read?" Oh looked about the bedroom again, but finally gave up and glanced down at the floor, pouting.

"No. Well, yes," he tried to explain, "but just only a little of the humans words. Only Captain Smek got to learn it. I still do not know why. But wait, I know that one, there!" Oh regained his posture with a face full of pride as he easily pointed out another word, 'book.' Crossing his arms, he repeated the word back with closed eyes. "Vuh-o-oo-o-kah. See?"

Now _that_ sparked laughter in Tip. "'s book! Like _book._ Not whatever _you_ said." She wiped an invisible tear from her eye, and miserably complimented him. "At least you _sort_ _of_ got it. Hey, wait, I could show you!"

"What?"

"How to read. And write!"

"To read the English?"

"And write it."

"But I am not to be nee-" Tip interrupted him when she got up, grabbed a fresh sheet of notebook paper, and slapped it down at the desk in front of them. Oh stared at it while fumbling with the pencil his friend had just put in his hands. She lifted up her own hand to show him how to hold it, and, despite the noticeable differences between hands, he managed to get the pencil comfortably in position within a matter of seconds.

"Okay, good," Tip smiled, "I'll show you how to write your name first. Like this, I think." Tip slowly and steadily wrote out the letter 'O.' Oh glared at it for about a minute or so before doing the same thing. As he drew, he kept looking down at Tips letter she had wrote. Then back up to his own on the sheet of paper. Then to hers again. So on so forth. He kept at it until he was satisfied. It turned out to be an exact replica of Tips 'O', size and shape in all.

She laughed, again, and showed Oh that it didn't matter how the 'O' looked. It was a good thing she didn't get into punctuation.

Next was the 'h.' This time, it took the Boov leader extra long to make. He didn't look at the letter Tip drew as much, and in the end, it ended up looking like a deformed 'n.' She decided that it was good enough.

"Okay. What you and I wrote was your name, Oh." He peered at his penciled creation, then suddenly jumped up and down in his seat while turning a brilliant orange.

"That is my name! Yes! Oh, o and h, o and h." As a quick side note, he mumbled that it wasn't really his real name. He was still excited for it nonetheless.

"Just o and h." Tip beamed, not understanding completely what Oh was really saying. She got his attention back and decided to remind him. "Don't forget, okay?"

"Okay." Evidently, he was extra confident after learning how to spell in English, and decided that he could pronounce any word correctly from there on out.

Oh pointed to the word 'Meaning' and shouted out, "Wahmanyo!" At least, that's what Tip _thought_ she heard while striving to interrupt him. Then the word 'True' which clearly was "Dieevveooo!" Then 'I' - "Eehh." 'Reading' - "Kloootrayyy." And up to the point where he'd run out of words to pronounce within the two sentences.

 _Does he seriously think those words are English?_ Tip wondered while watching him go. However, she had to admit, it was quite adorably funny.

In the end, it really _was_ worth losing 50 points of her grade to because of a not-done-essay.

Tip knew that she'd pick her best alien friend over school _anytime._ And to be honest with herself, she also knew that she'd pick Oh over many things. 'Cause that's what friends are for, right?

* * *

 **PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISNT RUSHED THAT IS LITERALLY MY BIGGEST FEAR AS A WRITER - But then again it's a one-shot.**

 **So it wasn't exactly over 2k, but it'll do. This popped in my head one night and SHABLAM. There you go. I hope this is still logical, thanks for reading :D**

 **Also, did ya see the hidden message? Heheh I love it.**

 **HAI BAI  
**


End file.
